I'm in WHAT NOW?
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: I'm in Yu-gi-oh WTF? This is a just for fun fic about a girl who get's into Yu-gi-oh, since it's just for fun like all fic's should be no bashing! Well there's some Tea bashing but no bash plot! And not B***ing at me about it being a bit Mary-sue I do it because I want to! I may do more then just Yu-gi-oh! Read to find out more! I suck are Summary's!


**Own nothing if you thing I do your an idiot. *Smirks* Bet you didn't see that coming! If you like just for fun fic's to read! Anyone else that take's this way to Sirius just click the return button up there!**

* * *

I was watching a Yu-Gi-Oh episode, I yawned and got up after said episode was done.

''You little bitch where are you!?'' Came the loving voice of my loving abusing rich bastard of a father!

''In my room watching anime, with the door locked.'' I called he cursed so loud I heard him from the forth floor. I yawned before playing one of my many, meany game's. I even made a few thing's see I like to make stuff like in the anime/books/manga/tv/movies I watch/read that have cool stuff I like.

I made Yugi's puzzle only in silver because I like silver and I don't want to seem like a snob, I'm not hell if I had a mother that was a goddess I'd be like any other demi, see I'd be a nice Hermes kid I like to take my dad's stuff from money to other thing's he love's more then his own kid! I pick his pocket's every time I have the chance.

I pride my self on making the puzzle so hard even Yugi and Yami to gether wouldn't solve it! I also did the other item's and made one of my own, it's a are band with markings. I'll go in on the top of my head on a few thing's I made.

I made Percy Jackson's sword it turn's from pen to sword only it's a hologram make's it a bit more realistic see his sword can't hurt mortal's and everyone as fare as I know are mortal's! I made Annabeth's cap it works as it cast's a hologram to look as is it's the ting behind me or what's so post be there like this air. I have fun messing with my dad with those!

I made the wrist watch sheald it works it make's a electric sheald hell the same watch is also like the one Ben has in Ben 10 I even change into aliens, I also added a few thing's beside's aliens like anime's characters only they look real as well as other people!

I got the thermos Hermes gave Percy guess what? It work to! See it's suck's the in to it and release's is at these speeds slow, fast, faster, and sonic speed! i know i'm cool like that!

I got the Electric spear only I make it a point not to brake it. Those winged shoe's easy enof aster the other stuff. I made the Hunters arrows and the Apollo arrows, I even throw in a few other type's of them.

Jason and Nico's weapon's on the other hand where there harder one's to do I'm still working on the better Nico one I got Ivlivs (Jason's sword/spear coin) I got that down be using both hologram's and a bit of gold I only used gold because it work's better then silver but I got the silver one anyway.

Piper's dagger well that was a bit tricky I wont say who I made that one because frankly that was a luck case that one.

Now Leo's belt I made it look cooler any chance I get to make an item look better then what it's so post to look like in the books or what ever I take said chance. I did a bit of hammer space with it and it wont get anything I didn't put in it. Making this better be cause I can get the chain saw out!

(lolzz just think about that XD)

Zeus's bolt I don't use it unless it like the end of the world be cause like the book it's that strong! I only meant for it to be enof to knock someone out which work's when you just wake someone with it. But use the 'lightning' and boom, I did this one on a trip I was alone and lucky for me just the distance that the blast only reached a mile away from a city, I ran for it seeing as someone would try and use it for war and other stuff.

Poseidon's trident well it work to complex to explain, it's even more powerful the then Zeus's boom stick, seeing as it control's earth and water and not just one. Combine it with the boom stick and I almost killed a hole city! Fond the Atlantis though.

Hades helm was like a bit hard but I managed, it's not as bad at the other to big three weapon's I made. Hermes two headed snake that well i cheeped on that on I don't mess with live's that a rule I stand by! So I just made a robot one it's amusing in class it's a phone only though.

Ares motorcycle that it's got leather and dose have flame paint fire come's out of a few pip's only if I want it to though there a switch for it.

Apollo well his arrow's where already said but I also got a chariot and robot horse's with fake flame's it turn's into any car I want also drive's it's self. This on time a cop pulled me over in it man was that a good one! I did the dragon, a few other ting's. Let's get to another on how about Naruto!

Ok first up the normal weapon's like small knife's/blade's the swords with out jujitsu's on/in them.

I got Concealed Mouth Ember all I have to do is place it in my mouth and spit it at a fire or something flammable. I had fun with that even though i got burn's from the falled one's. I even got a few that you just though but you need a least a handful unless you just want poppers. I also have Exploding Note's I have fun with that when my loving dad send's people to kill me I find I like fighting fire with fire, because i'm not scared to get burned.I got Exploding Pouch's there just minny bomb's, I bet you think i'm crazy for making all this dangerous stuff but it's better then other thing's.

That Hero Water that was tricky I sell that to the army since it's harmless I make shore they can't under stand how to make it, I sell to other contrary's since it's water and can just be called an energy drink. Only it's wont eat away someone's life. Those food pill's and the like I made those and sensu bean's well those are easy I just combined herb's seed's for the bean and just did like the medical ninja and crushed the grown herb's.**  
**

The cloths where easy just had to sue them. I got the tool's and other stuff. I made that bone sword out of Africa's dead animal bone's in exchange for the hero water with's I call power water. Dead animal's dead by natural event's such as eaten by some other animal or really big and old bone's found scattered around. I also send food and other thing's for them so just sending me old animal bone's that where dead when they found them wasn't that big a deal.

The Raijin Sword well it's less of a threat then the boom stick. The Sharkskin sword I made was done by getting some scientist I came with them on the first one since they let me come I even got in the cage and found what i was looking for. I told them only already dead Shark's and to send it. I let them have a look at the sword they found it amusing since I got the idea from an anime.

I made the other bomb's such an the Ice bomb's and I made the sound weapon's there good. I made scroll's like in the anime and did something like the belt only more advanced. That big fan Temari has I made it, the air vent's that one guy had done, the spine vine wipe was harder since I needed the most human looking spine's to make it that's done. The other little thing's like pouch's and stuff was made as well, let's just leave it at I made a lot of stuff!

I put all the useful stuff in the belt I have with me all the time. I keep all the most dangers weapon's on me at all time's unless I'm sleeping. What? I don't want to go boom thank's to that boom stick! Yawning after getting don't with the puzzle I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh again when it started to go fuzzy I poked it my finger went though getting my stuff and making shore I had everything I put my hand though, I was swallowed by it this time and landed on a ledge.

Blinking I looked down and found the sight both strange and alarming Joey and Tristan where all bloody and I saw Yugi coming with who was that guy again? I shook it of when i saw there guy about to hit Yugi who was in the way of him hitting Joey and Tristan. I did the only thing I could I got in the way and stumbled back a bit.

''Ouch! Why you! I'm going to~!'' I started punching and kicking the jerk when he was barley able to stay awake. ''Pick on some body your own size!'' I huffed startled eye's watched this. Turning I smiled at Yugi. ''You ok?'' I asked.

''Ya are you?'' Yugi asked making me grin.

''Yep!'' Though he could see the cut on my forehead. ''I'm Flare.'' I said grinning.

''I'm Yugi.'' The chibi panda said I resisted the urge to hug him.

''Cool let's be friends!'' I said smiling he looked at me wide eye's.

''You really want to be friends with me?'' Yugi asked I smiled.

''Why wouldn't I? Let's get them some where to get patched up.'' I said lifting Tristan. ''Get Tristan's other side he's heaver then Joey.'' Yugi did and pointed out the way to the game shop.

''Grandpa!'' Yugi called and an older version of Yugi came out and opened the doors to get in and up to the couch in there living room. We sat Joey and Tristan down will Yugi got the first aid.

''I'm Flare by the way.'' I said smiling at the old man.

''Sugoroku Muto, Yugi's my grandson.'' I smiled at this when Yugi came back. I was looking at a few game's and picked up a three dimensional puzzle and started playing with it I only had two piece's left when Mr. Muto came over.

''What's up?'' I asked looking up at him before putting two piece's in.

''You like game's?'' It was more of a question them a state meant, Yugi who was watching me put the puzzle together looking at his grandpa.

''Ya I made a puzzle like the Millennium Puzzle I saw a stone with it on some Pharaoh .'' I grinned at there shock. ''Made a few when it wasn't hard enof.''

''I have the real puzzle!'' Yugi said showing me a box I looked at it.

''Can i touch a piece?'' I asked he nodded and I took two and put them together. ''He when your done with this can you try mine?'' I said taking out a silver box. ''I don't like working with gold if I can help it I use silver I find in the junk yard of the rich. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a hmm, it's right on the tip of my tong!'' I huffed making Yugi laugh.

''I feel like I was hit by a truck.'' Came the voice from Joey I yawned putting the last piece of the 3D puzzle.

''He was big but not truck big.'' I said over my shoulder. ''Hay Yugi want to play a game?'' I asked he looked at me and nodded.

''Ya!'' He brot out a chess bored and piece's.

''Who are you?'' Joey said pointing.

''A ghost!'' I smirked at his glare.

''Ha vary funny!'' joey snapped.

''I thought so to.'' I snickered at his glare Yugi laughed a bit.

Time skip Joey and Tristan left. (Don't glare at me!)

We where neck and neck till he won by one! I yawned a bit before looking at Yugi.

''I win.'' Yugi said making me grin.

''Yep! And I almost had you but no sugar!'' I grinned he smiled I then yawned sleepy tears where in my eye's. ''What time is it?'' I wondered looking at the clock and my eye's bugged out. ''That late!'' It was 9:00'pm. (Snickers 'PM' I know not funny but funny! Did you get that?)

''Ya you ok getting home?'' Yugi asked I nodded.

''Hay don't worry guy's have the real weak spot!'' He backed up a bit at that. ''Plus I kicked that jerk's ass royally!'' He sweat dropped.

''May I asked you house is?'' Mr. Muto asked razing an eyebrow. I did a quick mind check of the domino city map.

''A few block's a way from where me and Yugi met.'' I said he looked at me.

''There aren't any house's there.'' I stared at him and thank's to Yugi I knew he was trying to trip me up.

''Unless someone bull doused it in the last few hour's I don't think so.'' I grinned be started at me.

''Your staying her and I'm coming with you to see you house tomorrow.'' I saw he wasn't bluffing and sighed.

''Fine I don't live there, hell I just got into town not even an hour before meeting Yugi that much is true.'' He stared at me. ''Look it's all crazy and sorry I just don't want to go to some white room where they do who know's what to the so called crazy!'' He gave me a look and I knew what was coming.

''You'll stay here and go to school with Yugi, of course it's not free you have to help in the shop.'' Mr. Muto said mater-o-factly I sighed and Yugi looked happy about having his new friend so close.

''Ya? Ok but if I get to be to mush trouble to you guy's I'm leaving.'' I said he gave me a hard look and sighing nodded. Yugi showed me my room and then his I lade on his beg and watched him piece the puzzle together.

''The last piece! It's gone!'' Yugi stated I looked up from the gadget I was working on (Exploding snap! XD) I got up and looked at the piece.

''Maybe you left it at school.'' I suggested noticing Yami watching me suspiciously.

''Ya maybe!'' He looked at me ginning.

''Hay did you do the home work?'' He looked at me and turned away blushing. ''Need some help?'' I asked he blushed and nodded.

I explained to him a few thing's and he was in the middle of his math when he fell asleep. I sighed a small smile playing on my lip's, before picking him up and putting him in the bed. I walked back to his math and saw that there was only one question left so I answered it. I noticed Yami still watching me.

''Don't get you puzzle piece's in a bunch, I'm not going to hurt Yugi. Though it might not be right but I asked, keep him safe.'' He nodded but looked at the silver box in my hands. ''It's a replica of your puzzle only silver so as not to offend anyone.'' I said showing him and putting the last few piece's I had to put in he looked at it like he would a car since he's never seen one since he was taken to where ever he is now.

''You told Yugi that you made it.'' He said eyeing me.

''I did just like I'm making this.'' I showed him the exploding snap I was working on. ''I like making stuff some might be other people's idea's but I like the challenge of new stuff ether way.'' He looked at me and nodded adapting that. ''Plus you might think she's crazy but I'm from a world where you an anime character.'' He stared. ''You can game me later to see if I'm telling the truth. How about truth or dare?'' He looked at me and chuckled making me freeze huh?

''If your willing to go that fare I must be leave you.'' He chuckled ooc! He's ooc! (I think!)

''Night Yami.'' I yawned opening the door. And going to my room to fall asleep.

Time skip. (Don't glare at me I don't think anyone want's a flash back unless needed! I hate the flash backs unless there needed!)

I yawned getting up I saw a box and it had the uniform for girl's I glared at the offending color! I was just about to set it on fire. (Anime you got to love it!)

''Flare what are you doing!?'' Yugi asked seeing this as he had asked to come in and since I didn't say much he entered.

''It's pink and way to short!'' I noticed an amused Yami behind the worrying Yugi. I tried to set it a flame only for Yugi to snatch it.

''How about die?'' Yugi asked I looked at him.

''Neh i'll just where my own cloth's, I got some thing that looks like the boy's only black and purple.'' I said taking said cloth's out of my tool belt. Both Yami and Yugi stared.

''Huh?'' Yugi asked blinking.

''One of my meany cool item's! It's looks like most belt only with a card holder and a pouch in the back that hold's a lot of thing's.'' I said pulling out a blade and putting it back.

''You like making stuff then?'' Yugi asked.

''Ya working on a few thing's! I even made this.'' I said showing him and Yami the silver arm band. ''I was doing the other 8 item's the puzzle's one of them.'' I added. ''I thought it would be fun to have my own one of a kind but that might change though.'' I said thoughtfully.

''Really?'' Yugi looked at it in aw.

''Ya want to play my puzzle?'' I asked holding it out to him. ''Go out there I kind of need to change.'' I said he blushed and left. I yawned again before torching the pink sweater,(PICK SHALL BE SET TO FIRE! XD) and changing into my outfit only black and purple put on back sneakers it all want with my silver arm band. Coming out I saw Yugi only had there piece's together.

''Hay Flare this is a hard one but not as hard as the real puzzle!'' He said putting it half way only to get stumped making me grin.

''It's a head scratchier I made it to seem easy.'' I laughed at his puzzled face.

''Easy!'' Yugi asked finding that it was thanks to the puzzle how fast he got it, the thing would have taken at least three hours just by the way he did half.

''Well that's my 150th try at getting it closer and harder then your puzzle.'' I said grinning. ''I made a total of 340 and i'm still working on the 341 puzzle.'' I said grinning, I was making toast as I said it.

''You really made that many?'' Yugi asked shocked.

''Yep I even leave out a piece to make's them go together to make on big puzzle!'' I stated. ''That's the piece you don't really need yet I'll give it to you if you want to solve the pig one.'' He though for moment.

''I'll do that when I get this done!'' Yugi beamed making me smile. ''Ya and maybe Yami could help you always wanted to know if you two could do it together.'' I said.

''Huh?'' Yugi asked.

''Nothing it's a silly dream I had a year's ago.'' I chuckled knowing full well Yami knew at least half of what I meant. Flipping the egg's as Mr. Muto came in. ''Morning Mr. Muto.'' I chained placing there food on the table and returning to get mine.

''Morning Flare call me grandpa since your living with us.'' I grinned.

''Ok gramps.'' I grinned laughing at his playful huff.

We got to the school and what's his name came up to us demanding cash I not wanting to get thrown out yet tripped him and pulled Yugi along.

''Flare why'd you do that?'' The fighting hater Yugi asked.

''He's a jerk and really we both know you can't get the cash, I could but I'm not robing the Kaiba's _yet_.'' I said the last word so low only Yami heard.

''But fighting's wrong.'' Yugi said.

''Fighting's the only thing I got next to game, making stuff and stealing from rich jerks!'' I retorted. ''Look at it this way if I didn't know how to fight I'd have been killed by my loving family by now!'' He looked at me like he just saw me.

''What you family-'' Yugi started.

''Ya hate's me for living so just to piss them of I keep living.'' I smirked at the last bit. ''Get to class I have to get my slip and stuff.''

Time skip (Don't glare at me!) Flare's in class next to Yugi!

I yawned loudly making everyone snap there heads to me. I looked at the chalk bored.

''That's easy.'' I went on to have a war about school thing's. Everyone laughed at the hag when she got tripped up having set a bet that she would leave the class for the next five or so day's. She left glaring at anyone and everything on her way out.

''Way to go!'' Joey said patting me on the back. ''You showed her!''

''I just didn't want to get after class so challenging her, like that was the best way about it.'' I smirked. ''Any jerk teacher worth there job would have done the same as her.'' I stated taking out the pen sword (her 'Riptide') and playing with it.

''What's that?'' Yugi asked making me look at him.

''Daddy dearest was stingy about his money though he's a rich jerk, had to learn fast since my oh so 'loving' father didn't even pay for my schooling, so me being the rebel I am started taking his stuff selling what I didn't want to keep. I watched and read a lot of stuff and got the have to make that obsession.'' I stated only Yugi, Yami (him being a spirit and all), Joey, and Tristan heard me.

''So you just made at your father for not spoiling you?'' Joey stated making me glare.

''Word to the wise get your fact's strait before stating something.'' I said deathly calm yet the glare made him take a step back. ''Anyway it's something from a book, see in the book it can't really even scratch mortal's only monsters.'' I said it grinning so much it made my earlier threat almost get forgotten.

''Can i see it?'' Yugi asked.

''Ya it's harmless unless you want stab them with a pen.'' I joked handing it to him he looked at it in aw. ''I got another one so you can keep it.'' I said taking out a purple and silver pen un capping it and red capping it.

''Hay Yug I found this.'' Joey said handing him the last piece. Yami was looking at me like he was remembering something. I looked at my watch it in steed of glowing green it was dark purple. I yawned tuning them out they looked at me making me me stare only to cover my moth thanks to a yawn.

''I feel like a cat always wanting to take a cat nap.'' I yawned again making them laugh. I felt a glare and looked to see Tea was the one glaring. I ignored it as my tummy growled making them laugh again. I pouted at the fact out of everything in my belt I for got my lunch! So at lunch I left to the roof to take a nap and skip the rest of my class's.

''Hay Flare grandpa said to give this to you.'' Yugi said having followed me with to box's.

''Thanks!'' I said taking it and eating happily next to Yugi who was eating his lunch. I saw an amused Yami watch me since how fast I was eating. I ended up ending my food in seconds.

_Flash back! (I know I said I wouldn't do a flash back unless I have to but ow well.)_

_I took the arrow for the prince the Pharaoh looked at me warmth in his eye's._

_''Come.'' He said I got a tick mark but did so not bothering with the left foot first, I sat cross legged having pant's on unlike the others. This amused the Pharaoh. ''Why did you take the arrow?''_

_''I don't care who it is if I have a chance to save a life even if it was my enemy I would.'' I said looking him in the eye's. ''I have no love for Pharaoh's or any of that sort since I can't really care about someone I only hear about.'' His eye's held amusement in them._

_''I don't think you would take my offer the be a gard would you?'' He asked amused._

_''No sorry I like being free.'' I stated smirking. ''I don't listen to rule's I don't under stand like what your in that can't be vary comfy.'' I stated looking pointed at his robe's a ghost of a smile played his lip's.  
_

_''How about a free room and bored if you look after my son?'' He asked._

_''Only if I like him for him, I don't take job's to keep people safe for such thing's.'' I looked at him amused. ''You shouldn't be so kind to me, I could be lying and just be a thief looking for a way in.'' He smirked at me, I looked at him amused._

_''Is so I will put a bounty when and if you try to steal and run.'' I smirked._

_''I must warn you I pickpocket and steal from (Insert old word for jerks) though with the guards it's tempting to steal and give it back sooner or later.'' He seemed amused by this._

_''Make a room for our new guest.'' He ordered a gard I smiled at the gard.  
_

_''Pleas and thank you.'' I said then looked at the Pharaoh. ''One reason I never took to caring about Pharaoh's, they never say pleas.'' I stated he let out a laugh his advisers and any other staff/family that new him looked shocked._

_''Your name?'' He asked._

_''It's only right to give your own name first.'' I scolded before grinning. ''I go by a lot of name's given my life, call me Ream.'' I stood up now a few got tick marks at how friendly we where. _

_''Your age?'' He asked I glared playful._

_''Asking a girl her age?'' He let an amused smile play on his face. '' I'm your son's age if not younger.'' I smiled._

_''My lord surly you must find this strange!'' His adviser said._

_''I admit to being strange and a bit of the (Insert word for crazy) but then again who isn't?'' I asked he glared blushing at this._

_''My lord the room is ready.'' The gard from moment's ago said bowing left foot first._

_''My lord the girl shows no respect!'' The main gard said._

_''I only show respect to those who deserve or are friends, anyone else well you under stand.'' I said giving of a bored look. I looked at the Pharaoh. ''I find you a friend and will show respect when not in the pyramid or there are un welcome guest's here that you think shouldn't know about this.'' He nodded._

_''That would be best, show the young lady her room.'' He told the gard he looked up and nodded._

_''Yes my lord!'' He said never showing his back as he left I however walked out following him like I normally would. A few hall's later._

_''Am I going to get this arrow out of me?'' I asked he looked at the arrow and sweat dropped._

_''Yes my lady.'' He said making me let out a laugh._

_''Call me Ream not lady do I look 20?'' I asked smiling he blushed. ''Plus I'm not the Pharaoh or his family don't worry about his rain, if you show me you true self.'' I smiled walking next to him._

_''Your to kind my la- Ream.'' He said._

_''Not really i give everyone a chance, the Pharaoh's a nice guy though it could just be cause I save his son who I don't know the name of but will get from him only.'' I said seeing he was about to tell me._

_Flash back end! (I didn't mean for this ch the be so long!)_

I woke to Yugi saying my name over and over. I was using his arm for a rest I stretched and looked at him in the corner of my green eye. (The other red! She had red, and black hair! is Skinny and pale from staying in her room so much!)

''Ya Yugi?'' I asked yawning a bit.

''You fell asleep the next class is about to start.'' Yugi said smiling slightly.

''Oh yah?'' I asked we ran to class.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**R&R if you liked remember I just writing for fun! So don't bash my plot just my spelling and how bad I am at it!**


End file.
